


The best in the Multiverse

by Hibiki_no_Ouja



Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: Gen, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiki_no_Ouja/pseuds/Hibiki_no_Ouja
Summary: A fight between two rivals from two different Earths creates a rift of chaos, which inspires the Interdimensional Guardians to create a tournament in hopes of containing the energy in one place and deciding who the strongest in the Multiverse is. However, one of the evil Interdimensional Guardians has other plans for the tournament.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first part might seem weird, but the Super Sentai characters will appear later in the story.

Somewhere in a forest, a ninja in a gold suit was pointing his sword in random directions, as if he was expecting someone to attack him. He had blue solar panels as shoulder armour, and a gold mask that covered his face. Sunlight seemed to emit from the ninja's sword. This was Solar Kuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 72, one of the many Kuroninjas of the Multiverse.

Solar Kuroninja felt a gust of wind. This made him point his sword in the opposite direction of where he was facing. Another gust of wind made him look up. Suddenly Solar Kuroninja was kicked into a tree by the person he was fighting: another Kuroninja. Every Kuroninja in the Multiverse didn't get along with each other. Some Kuroninjas only teamed up if it was necessary, or as part of a business partnership.

Most of the time, though, there would always be at least two Kuroninjas fighting against each other somewhere in the Multiverse. This feud, in particular, was an infamous rivalry where both Kuroninjas involved had equal overall power when facing each other. Almost every fight of theirs came to a draw, every fight of theirs was evenly matched, and as both Solar Kuroninja and his rival gained more power as the years passed, their fights would become more intense.

Solar Kuroninja's rival was Sora no Kuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 417 who used air elemental ninja techniques. He wore a white ninja suit with light blue and bright green accents. Sora no Kuroninja's ninja sword had a bright green blade and a silver handle. Sora no Kuroninja appeared before Solar Kuroninja with his sword pointed at him.

"Not bad, Solar Kuroninja," Sora no Kuroninja said. "We have been fighting each other all over the Multiverse for years, and every battle has been more intense with each passing minute. This will be the battle to end all of our battles!"

"We may not agree on a lot of things," Solar Kuroninja said, "but you're right. This will be the last battle. It won't go as you think, though. _I_ will be the one to win!"

Solar Kuroninja and Sora no Kuroninja both spoke and acted very fast. As soon as Solar Kuroninja stopped talking, he strengthened the grip on his solar ninja sword and dashed at Sora no Kuroninja, who blocked a slash from Solar Kuroninja's blade. Sora no Kuroninja kicked Solar Kuroninja back and pointed his sword at Solar Kuroninja.

"Time for my secret technique," Sora no Kuroninja said. "It's time to end this battle once and for all!"

**_Air Ninja Arts: Omega Cyclone!_ **

The wind began to move around Sora no Kuroninja until it formed a tornado. Solar Kuroninja, however, wasn't going to let that move affect him.

"I knew you were going to reveal a new technique," Solar Kuroninja, "so I decided to learn one of my own!"

_**Light Ninja Arts: Solar Breaker!** _

Solar Kuroninja's sword glowed brighter. The sky began to turn darker as Solar Kuroninja began absorbing the sunlight into his ninja sword. The blade grew larger, and Solar Kuroninja threw it at the tornado when it was large enough to hit it. The collision between Solar Kuroninja's ninja sword and Sora no Kuroninja's tornado created a large explosion, which knocked out both Solar Kuroninja and Sora no Kuroninja, sending them back to their respective Earths and leaving a giant crater at the site of battle.

An invisible gear-shaped drone was hovering over the crater. It had been watching the duel the whole time, and both Solar Kuroninja and Sora no Kuroninja were too busy fighting each other that they both didn't realize they were being watched. Through the drone's camera, the leader of the Interdimensional Guardians and ruler of the Clockwork Dimension, Horologius, had seen the whole fight. He knew the damage that the Kuroninjas of Earth 72 and Earth 417 could cause to the Multiverse if they continued fighting.

Horologius decided to meet with the 6 other Interdimensional Guardians to see if they could find a way to solve this problem.

* * *

The Interdimensional Guardians met up in an octagon-shaped room with 1 portal each on every side of the room. Horologius arrived from a white portal in a metallic grey gateway with gears on it. The gateway on the right of that portal was metallic white with light blue accents. The portal was also light blue. To the left of the metallic grey gateway was a jet black gateway with a purple portal. On the opposite side of the metallic grey gateway was a broken gateway with a pink portal that flickered on and off. There was a gold gateway with red gemstones and a bright red portal to the left of the broken gateway, and a jagged, dark gateway with a yellow portal. The dark grey gateway had cubes sticking out of it for some reason. In between the light blue portal and the bright red portal was a brown gateway made of stone with an orange portal. On the opposite side of the orange portal was an ominous, charcoal coloured gateway with a cold, green portal.

The Interdimensional Guardians arrived from their respective portals. Horologius came from the white portal. He was tall with light grey skin and silver armor. He wore a metallic grey cape and a mantle covered with gears, and carried a silver staff with a gear-shaped headpiece. Horologius was the leader of the Interdimensional Guardians and the ruler of the Clockwork Dimension. His job was to make sure that the Kuroninja Multiverse was balanced.

3 more Interdimensional Guardians appeared from the light blue, orange, and bright red portals. From the light blue portal came Nodroz, who was in charge of the Dimension of Utopia. Nodroz's physical form had never been seen at all, but he appeared as a light blue holographic projection of a man with no head.

From the orange portal came Jerek, who was in charge of the Dimension of Paradise (pronounced pa-RAH-dee-say). Jerek wore brown and orange armor, along with an orange helmet with a black visor. There was a bright orange diamond-shaped crystal on the forehead part of Jerek's helmet.

From the bright red portal came Agemo, who was in charge of the Dimension of Za Gantoretto. Agemo was always prepared for a fight and wore silver battle armor with red accents. He also wore a silver mask. The letter "Ω" was marked in bright red on the mask.

These 3 were the good Interdimensional Guardians. Horologius was neutral. Because of this, since there were 3 good Interdimensional Guardians, there had to be 3 _evil_ Interdimensional Guardians to balance it out.

The 3 evil Interdimensional Guardians arrived from the purple, green, and yellow portals. From the purple portal came The Collectorer, the warden of Darkprism Prison. The Collectorer looked like a man wearing a pitch black suit, a bright purple tie, and a dark grey bucket helm with the insignia of Darkprism: a bright purple, three-pointed star that almost resembled the letter Y.

From the green portal came Pluto, who was in charge of the Underworld. Pluto wore dark grey and black armor with some green accents, and carried a fork with two green prongs and a long, dark grey staff.

From the yellow portal came Xxarxaxxiox, who was in charge of the Wasteworld. Xxarxaxxiox had ochre-coloured skin and wore a broken suit of dark grey armour. He also had bright red eyes and sharp claws on his hands.

The Interdimensional Guardians were all here.

"What's wrong, Horologius?" Jerek said.

"Yeah, this better be worth it!" Xxarxaxxiox said.

"Show some respect to Horologius, Xxarxaxxiox!" Nodroz said to Xxarxaxxiox. "Those sentries I placed in The Wasteworld will turn on you if you try to use your destructive power on the Multiverse."

"Hey, just because I got corrupted from spending billions of years watching over that wasteland of an outer universe doesn't mean you can accuse me of trying to destroy the Multiverse!" Xxarxaxxiox said to Nodroz. "Although that does sound like a good idea."

"Shut up, Xxarxaxxiox," The Collectorer said. "If you're going to destroy the Multiverse, at least do it with more organization. Or maybe build up your army instead of letting them kill each other every day!"

"Silence!" Horologius' voice was heard over the room. "Now, let's begin. I have called you here for one purpose. Look at this footage that I found!"

The Interdimensional Guardians looked at the center of the room, which played a video of Sora no Kuroninja and Solar Kuroninja fighting each other earlier.

"Hey, those are Kuroninjas!" Agemo said. "This fight seems intense."

"It's _too_ intense, Agemo," Horologius said. "If these two Kuroninjas continue their rivalry, it could destroy the Multiverse."

"Oh COME ON!" Xxarxaxxiox said. "They're stealing my idea!"

"Hey," Jerek said. "I thought the Kuroninjas had their own council to deal with Kuroninja-related problems in the Multiverse? Why are we getting involved?"

"That council only deals with stuff in the _Inner Multiverse,_ " Horologius said. "This rivalry could affect the whole Multiverse itself. Which is why I'm asking all of you to think of ways we can stop them from destroying each other."

"I know how to deal with this," The Collectorer said. "I'll capture both of them and keep them locked in Darkprism."

"You just want to add something to your collection," Agemo said. "I've got a better idea."

"What is it?" Horologius asked.

"Those two are fighting because they are equally matched," Agemo said. "They both can't agree on which one's better. That's why I've decided to start a tournament on my domain, **Za Gantoretto!** "

"Ok, that's a _good_ idea!" Horologius said.

"What!?" The Collectorer said. "Why don't you like my _evil_ idea?"

"Because your idea is not a _good_ one," Nodroz told The Collectorer.

"However!" Agemo said, "it can't just be those two fighting. That's not entertaining enough! We need more participants in that tournament so that those two are more convinced that it will help them decide who the best in the Multiverse is. Will those two fight like that when they're against _other_ opponents?"

"Wait a minute!" Nodroz said. "How will this be a fair fight? Most of the fighters in the Multiverse are either stronger or weaker than those two."

"It's easy," Agemo said. "Everyone participating in the tournament will be in groups of 3, with at least one guest allowed. That guest can't fight in the tournament, though. This means that not only will those two Kuroninjas have to rely on their power, but also on their leadership skills too. I think that both of those Kuroninjas formed alliances with other Kuroninjas, despite the fact that none of them get along."

"Enough," Horologius said. "We'll go with Agemo's plan. I want to see who he chooses for the tournament."

* * *

Later, the Kuroninja of Earth 1 found himself in a room somewhere. He wore a black ninja ranger suit which looked similar to AkaNinger's, which he never really took off. In reality, the ranger suit was an illusion created from a magic spell that Kuroninja cast on himself to hide his face. He also placed an enchantment spell around himself so that no one cared when they saw someone wearing a ninja suit out in the open. Kuroninja only wore the real ranger suit when he was in battle against someone.

Kuroninja had his weapons with him when he found himself in the room. He also noticed that the door was open. Leaving the room, Kuroninja was now in a large assembly room with a lot of people from all over the Multiverse. This place seemed familiar to him. Then he looked around and realized that there were gold columns with bright red accents holding up the ceiling. On display were some weapons from famous warriors, and also some championship belts and trophies. He still didn't know where he was. And then it hit him when the host appeared.

Kuroninja took one look at the helmet with the letter "Ω" marked on it that the host was wearing, and he immediately knew where he was now.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the host said, "sorry for teleporting you all the way here without you knowing, but you have all been chosen to compete in a tournament to determine the best in the Multiverse. Welcome..."

"...to **Za Gantoretto!"**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Darkprism, The Collectorer was in an elevator going to the very top floor. This led to his office, which contained a very large collection, which was full of artifacts, weapons, and items from all over the Multiverse. If The Collectorer wanted something, it was in his collection. Right now, he wanted something that would ensure that the team representing Darkprism would be the strongest.

After what seemed like hours of searching for this item, The Collectorer finally found it. It was a purple suit of armour, complete with its very own sword and shield.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people who were teleported to Za Gontoretto begin choosing others for their teams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each of the Interdimensional Guardians and the Outer Universe they're in charge of represent an alignment (except for chaotic neutral and true neutral). Nodroz represents lawful good, Jerek represents neutral good, Agemo represents chaotic good, Horologius represents lawful neutral, The Collectorer represents lawful evil, Pluto represents neutral evil, and Xxarxaxxiox represents chaotic evil.

Agemo, one of the Interdimensional Guardians, had chosen some people to be brought to his Outer Universe of Za Gantoretto to participate in a tournament and find out who was the best in the Multiverse. He was just about to explain this to everyone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Agemo said, "You have been sent here to compete in this tournament that I thought of! All of you have been chosen by me to find out who is the best in the Multiverse!"

Sora no Kuroninja was looking around the crowd, and then he noticed that Solar Kuroninja was there. Solar Kuroninja also noticed Sora no Kuroninja.

"You..." Sora no Kuroninja said.

"You!" Solar Kuroninja said back. "It seems like this guy chose both of us to fight in this tournament."

"This will be the perfect opportunity to finish off this rivalry once and for all," Sora no Kuroninja said. "When we face off, I will defeat you and prove that I am the best in the Multiverse."

"That won't happen," Solar Kuroninja said. "I will defeat _you_ and prove that I'm the best in the Multiverse."

Suddenly Agemo was about to continue.

"Ok everyone," Agemo said, "you won't be the only ones in this tournament. You will also be choosing two people to be on your team, and if you want, one person as an advisor or a manager or whatever. Also, the tournament will be divided into two blocks with 10 teams each. Every team will face the other teams in their block, and whoever gets the most points in their block will advance to the finals, where they will face the winner from the other block in order to find out who is the best in the Multiverse...and here are the teams!"

Kuroninja, Solar Kuroninja, Sora no Kuroninja, and the others looked at a large screen that appeared out of nowhere. It showed both blocks and each team in the tournament.

**A Block**

  * Team Kuroninja
  * Team Sora no Kuroninja
  * Team Anti-Kuroninja
  * Team Darkprism
  * Team Gold
  * Team Paradise
  * Team Kuronindragon
  * Team Red
  * Team Bio
  * Team C



**B Block**

  * Team Underworld
  * Team Destroyers
  * Team Utopia
  * Team 6
  * Team Solar Kuroninja
  * Team Kyuranger
  * Team Ryusoulger
  * Team Blue
  * Team Akuroninja
  * Team Dragon



Kuroninja looked at the A Block section and realized that Anti-Kuroninja had been chosen for some reason. He looked around for Anti-Kuroninja and saw him standing right next to AkaRed and Kuroninja 2.

However, everyone finished looking at the board before Kuroninja could see who the other team captains were.

"Alright everyone," Agemo said, "now that you know who you'll be facing, I shall now teleport you to your rooms! There, you will begin working on your teams!" Suddenly, everyone was surrounded by beams of red light, and they were teleported to their different rooms. The only person remaining in the hall was Agemo.

* * *

Everyone was teleported to different rooms. Each room had a couch, a table, a chair, a tv, and a bathroom. There was also an exit door for each room, but anyone who opened it would see nothing outside but empty space. The rooms were also different colour schemes and decorated differently based on the style of the team captain.

Kuroninja was teleported into the room, and he had no idea what to do. He decided to watch some tv because the tv was there. After turning on the tv, Kuroninja heard a robotic voice.

"Hello, Kuroninja," the robotic voice said. "Welcome to your room. Please choose your teammates."

The tv displayed a large roster of various people from all over the Multiverse. Kuroninja didn't recognize most of them, so he decided to start looking for some familiar faces for his team.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another room with a light grey and emerald green colour scheme, Anti-Kuroninja had also discovered the tv and had started building up his team. He started looking for the first name he could think of: ShiroNinger.

"Are you sure you want to select "ShiroNinger" for your team?" the robotic voice asked.

"Of course," Anti-Kuroninja said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kuroninja's room, Kuroninja had found ShiroNinger, but it was written like this:

~~ShiroNinger~~

ShiroNinger had been crossed out. Kuroninja asked the computer why, and it told Kuroninja that someone had already picked ShiroNinger for their team.

Suddenly Kuroninja could see other names getting crossed out, which meant that more people had started choosing their teams. Kuroninja had a hard time thinking of someone for his team, but then he realized that there was someone he had to pick before anyone else. Kuroninja picked Lupin Yellow for his team.

"Are you sure you want to select "Lupin Yellow" for your team?" the robotic voice asked.

"Yes," Kuroninja said.

Kuroninja had successfully picked Lupin Yellow before anyone else. Now he needed to choose one more team member, and maybe a possible advisor or manager. Kuroninja was struggling to come up with a good strategy, but eventually, he settled on picking Houou Soldier as the other team member, and HurricaneRed for the advisor. After all, HurricaneRed had a 50% chance of winning against Kuroninja.

A few minutes passed by, and then the robotic voice came back, announcing on every room:

"All teams have been chosen. Prepare yourselves."

Suddenly, the tv moved to the ceiling with the screen facing the floor. A beam of red light fired down from the tv, and whoever was picked for the tournament was teleported into the room of the team captain who chose them. This didn't apply to Team Utopia, Team Paradise, Team Underworld, or Team Darkprism, however, because 4 of the Interdimensional Guardians were in charge of those teams.

* * *

In Anti-Kuroninja's room, Anti-Kuroninja had picked ShiroNinger, Shinken Green, and X1 Mask as part of his team.

"Where am I?" Fuuka Igasaki asked as she looked around. Suddenly she saw Anti-Kuroninja. "Oh no...please tell me this isn't real!"

"Relax," Anti-Kuroninja said. "I chose you to fight by my side in this tournament to determine who is the best in the Multiverse!" 

"Ok, but...what about the others?" Fuuka asked.

"I chose Shinken Green and X1 Mask because they're part of a new group I'm starting known as the Emerald Club," Anti-Kuroninja said. "There's supposed to be one more member, who's known for her speed, but it's too early for her to show up here."

* * *

In Team Darkprism's room, which was all pitch black and purple, The Collectorer had chosen the Kuroninja of Earth 712, aka **Dark Kuroninja** , as the team captain. The two other team members were two Darkprism guards. Dark Kuroninja took on the role of Darkprism Assassin. The last Darkprism Assassin was very skilled, but she betrayed Darkprism and then disappeared somewhere.

"Dark Kuroninja," The Collectorer said. "I have chosen you as the Team Captain of the team representing Darkprism."

"Don't worry, master." Dark Kuroninja said, brandishing a purple-bladed knife. "I will make sure that Team Darkprism wins this tournament."

"About that..." The Collectorer said, "you will be going up against 9 other teams made from the best fighters from all over the Multiverse. You are very agile and fast, but you are not the strongest. That's why I want to give you _this._ "

The Collectorer gave Dark Kuroninja a purple sword with a handle shaped like the head of the tyrannosaurus rex.

"What is this?" Dark Kuroninja asked The Collectorer.

"This," The Collectorer explained, "is a sword."

"Of course it's a sword," Dark Kuroninja said. "I know what swords look like, what makes this one better than the daggers I use?"

"It comes with a suit of armour," The Collectorer said. "And when you put that suit of armour on, you will become stronger than you are now."

* * *

In Team Sora no Kuroninja's room, Sora no Kuroninja made his choices for teammates easily. He didn't need an advisor or manager, all he needed were the two Kuroninjas he was already teammates with: Umi no Kuroninja (海のクロニンジャー) from Earth 160, and Hana no Kuroninja (花のクロニンジャー) from Earth 87. Together, they were known as Misora Sentai Hanaranger (海空戦隊花レンジャー).

Unfortunately, that made Sora no Kuroninja's team very predictable. Despite being in the B Block while Sora no Kuroninja was in the A Block, Solar Kuroninja did some research on Misora Sentai Hanaranger because he only cared about winning his rivalry with Sora no Kuroninja. He had prepared the perfect team to counter each member of Misora Sentai Hanaranger.

Hana no Kuroninja was from Earth 87 and used magic attacks, mostly flower-themed spells that confused people. For this reason, Solar Kuroninja chose Nuclear Kuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 873. Nuclear Kuroninja was from a post-apocalyptic world that was destroyed by the Machine Empire, but the one thing that made him effective against Hana no Kuroninja was his ability: _Flower Viewing (花見)._ This ability gave Nuclear Kuroninja an advantage against Hana no Kuroninja's attacks.

Umi no Kuroninja was from Earth 160 and specialized in swimming and water attacks. Solar Kuroninja chose Kuronicenja, the Kuroninja of Earth 935, because Kuronicenja used ice attacks, which meant that he could freeze any of Umi no Kuroninja's water attacks.

However, Solar Kuroninja wasn't finished. His team was going to have not just one, not just two, not even three, but _four_ Kuroninjas. Solar Kuroninja found someone who looked like a Kuroninja and chose him as the 4th member of his team.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first matches begin, and Solar Kuroninja's team is revealed. Kuroninja also fights against Gaisorg for the first time.

The tournament was about to start. This match was one of the first matches in the A Block, and it was Sora no Kuroninja's team against the team representing Darkprism. Kuroninja was also in the A Block, and he had to prepare for a match against Team C. However, Kuroninja wanted to watch the match between Misora Sentai Hanaranger and Team Darkprism. Kuroninja was about to leave when Yousuke stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked Kuroninja.

"I'm going to watch the match against Sora no Kuroninja," Kuroninja said. "He's one of the few who has ever won against me."

Kuroninja left the room and went to the audience area. Umika also went with Kuroninja.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Team Darkprism's room, Dark Kuroninja, with his new sword, was about to leave for his match, but then The Collectorer stopped him.

"What is it, master?" Dark Kuroninja asked.

"You're fighting against Misora Sentai Hanaranger, right?" The Collectorer asked Dark Kuroninja.

"Yes, I am..." Dark Kuroninja said. "And our team is going to win and show the power of Darkprism!"

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," The Collectorer said. "Just one thing, though. I've got a battle plan for this match, but in my plan, you're not the one using that sword I gave you."

"Ok," Dark Kuroninja said. He gave the sword to The Collectorer, who gave it to one of the Darkprism guards on Team Darkprism. Dark Kuroninja and the two Darkprism guards on Team Darkprism left the room, but before the guard with the sword left, The Collectorer whispered something in his ear.

"Are you sure?" the guard asked. "Ok...if you say so..."

* * *

Later, in the arena, the match between Team Darkprism and Team Sora no Kuroninja was about to start. Everyone took their seats. The audience consisted of the B Block teams, the A Block teams who weren't training, the Interdimensional Guardians, and some interdimensional travelers who came to Za Gantoretto to see the tournament in person. Agemo was in the announcer's area.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Agemo said. "INTRODUCING THE TWO TEAMS!"

"FIRST...FROM EARTH 160, UMI NO KURONINJA, FROM EARTH 417, SORA NO KURONINJA, AND FROM EARTH 87, HANA NO KURONINJA! TOGETHER, THEY ARE...MISORA SENTAI HANARANGER!"

Everyone cheered, except for Solar Kuroninja, who was clapping slowly.

"AND REPRESENTING TEAM DARKPRISM...TWO DARKPRISM GUARDS WHOSE NAMES I DON'T KNOW...AND THE KURONINJA OF EARTH 712...THE DARKPRISM ASSASSIN, キラキラのキラー... DARK KURONINJA!"

Somewhere in the audience was Koh, who was participating in the B Block of the tournament as the leader of Team Ryusoulger. He noticed that the sword that one of the Darkprism soldiers had looked familiar to him.

"3...2...1...GO!"

The barriers preventing the fighters from making any early moves disappeared, and Misora Sentai Hanaranger was ready to fight Darkprism. The two Darkprism Guards were highly skilled, but they were struggling when fighting against each member of Misora Sentai Hanaranger.

Umi no Kuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 160, pointed a trident at one of the Darkprism guards and fired a stream of water that pushed the guard back. Sora no Kuroninja, Kuroninja of Earth 417, then sliced the guard down with his ninja sword, and Hana no Kuroninja, the Kuroninja of Earth 87, summoned some flower petals and sent them flying at the Darkprism guard. The flower petals flew toward the Darkprism guard at the speed of bullets, dealing a lot of damage and knocking him out.

Dark Kuroninja, who was keeping his distance in the shadiest part of the arena, decided to step out of the shadows. He drew his purple-bladed knife and dashed at Hana no Kuroninja, isolating him from his teammates. At the same time, Umi no Kuroninja and Sora no Kuroninja were beating up the other Darkprism guard. This Darkprism guard had the sword given to him by The Collectorer, which was light grey and purple with a tyrannosaurus head in between the handle and the blade. Some purple armour began to cover the Darkprism soldier, who charged at Umi no Kuroninja and pushed him away. Sora no Kuroninja put himself in a defensive position, knowing that this armour made the Darkprism soldier stronger.

Meanwhile, Hana no Kuroninja and Dark Kuroninja were running after each other and dodging each other's attacks. Dark Kuroninja threw his knife at Hana no Kuroninja, but when it hit, Hana no Kuroninja exploded into a million petals. Dark Kuroninja thought he had won, but when he turned around, the real Hana no Kuroninja was waiting for him. Hana no Kuroninja kicked Dark Kuroninja in the face, knocking him out.

Sora no Kuroninja, meanwhile, was struggling trying to block all of the Darkprism soldier's attacks. As this was happening, many people in the audience, such as Anti-Kuroninja, Kuroninja, and Team Ryusoulger, recognized this suit of armour as "Gaisorg." It came from Earth 1, and it was created by the Ryusoul Tribe, but the armour was supposed to have been destroyed. Team Ryusoulger didn't know how Team Darkprism had the Gaisorg armour, but Kuroninja had fought against Darkprism before. He knew about The Collectorer, the Interdimensional Guardian in charge of Darkprism. Not only was he in charge of a giant interdimensional prison, but on the top layer of Darkprism, he kept an infinite collection of artifacts from all over the Multiverse, just for himself. Almost anything The Collectorer wanted would appear in The Collection, even items that were meant to have been destroyed, such as the Gaisorg Armour. The Collectorer's photographic memory and methods of organizing The Collection made it easy for him to find the Gaisorg Armour.

Gaisorg seemed to be winning against Sora no Kuroninja, having moved him next to the walls of the arena. The Darkprism guard slashed his sword, and a wave of purple energy burst from the sword and went towards Sora no Kuroninja. Sora no Kuroninja rolled out of the way as the energy wave hit the wall and left a large crack. Fortunately, it wasn't strong enough to collapse the wall of the arena, so nobody in the audience was hurt. Agemo had designed the arena so that anyone sitting in the audience would be protected by a barrier while the fighters in the arena got to use their most powerful moves against each other.

Sora no Kuroninja charged at Gaisorg and swung his ninja sword. The Darkprism soldier collapsed as the armour broke down. Sora no Kuroninja celebrated in the ring with the rest of his teammates. Agemo was in the announcer's table, ready to give the result.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER - MISORA SENTAI HANARANGER!"

"Impressive," Solar Kuroninja thought in the audience, "but not as impressive as my team."

Suddenly, before Misora Sentai Hanaranger could leave, Sora no Kuroninja could feel himself being called towards the armour. Before that could happen, though, several floating cubes appeared out of thin air and surrounded the suit of armour. Sora no Kuroninja pushed Umi no Kuroninja and Hana no Kuroninja down and ran towards the armour, but then some floating tetrahedrons appeared and flew at Sora no Kuroninja. They circled Sora no Kuroninja and electrocuted him. Sora no Kuroninja collapsed as the cubes took the Gaisorg armour out of everyone's sight.

* * *

Later, in Team Darkprism's room, Dark Kuroninja wasn't talking. One of the Darkprism guards walked toward him, but he pointed a knife at the guard. The Collectorer walked in the room, and Dark Kuroninja left his corner and ran up to The Collectorer.

"What's the problem?" Dark Kuroninja asked The Collectorer. "If you just gave the armour to me, we would've won!"

"It's not just about wins and losses," The Collectorer told Dark Kuroninja. "You'll understand my plan soon enough."

"What plan?" Dark Kuroninja asked.

Suddenly, Horologius walked into the room with Xxarxaxxiox, and Agemo following him from behind. They had also brought the Gaisorg armour with them, and it was still being contained by the floating cubes. Xxarxaxxiox swiped at the air, and the cubes released their grip on the armour and flew out of the room.

"That armour is very dangerous," Horologius said. "I hope you know what you're doing, Collectorer."

" _Of course_ I know what I'm doing..." The Collectorer said. As Horologius, Agemo, and Xxarxaxxiox left, Xxarxaxxiox was staring intimidatingly at the armour.

* * *

In Kuroninja's room, Team Kuroninja was preparing for the next match. They were up next, and they were going up against Team C, which consisted of Kuronindracon from Earth 96, DJ Kuroninja from Earth 884, and the leader of this team, Kuroninja 1gou from Earth 15. Kuroninja didn't really see Team C as a threat, but Kuronindracon was very unpredictable. Kuronindracon was the most chaotic of all the Kuroninjas, and his attacks and behaviour were random. Kuronindracon also had a red laser blade that could instantly destroy anyone or anything in one hit, _if_ Kuronindracon felt like using it. There was no strategy for facing Kuronindracon. All you could do was hope that Kuronindracon wanted to lose against you.

The match was ready to begin, and Team Kuroninja was called to the arena.

* * *

The audience was cheering, ready to see Team Kuroninja face off against Team C. Solar Kuroninja, Nuclear Kuroninja, and Kuronicenja were in the audience, when they noticed that Misora Sentai Hanaranger were sitting right next to them.

"What are you doing here, Sora no Kuroninja?" Solar Kuroninja asked quickly.

"See that guy over there?" Sora no Kuroninja said, pointing at Kuroninja on the floating screen displaying the images of Kuroninja's team and Team C. "I won against him."

"So what?" Solar Kuroninja asked. "Anything you can do, I can do better. Your team, _**Misora Sentai Hanaranger,**_ doesn't have an advisor, but my team, **_Kisetsu Sentai Soraranger,_** does. Behold, the 4th Kuroninja of our team!"

Nuclear Kuroninja and Kuronicenja stood up from their seats so that the 4th Kuroninja of Kisetsu Sentai Soraranger could show himself. This Kuroninja had a red ranger suit, but then Hana no Kuroninja noticed something.

"Wait a minute!" Hana no Kuroninja said. "That's not a Kuroninja! His aura is from Earth 1, and Earth 1 already has a Kuroninja!"

"So he's NOT a Kuroninja?" Kuronicenja said. "But he looks like one!"

"Maybe someone from Earth 1 will know who this is," Hana no Kuroninja said. Hana no Kuroninja went over to AkaRed, who was sitting nearby, and asked him who the red Kuroninja lookalike was. Hana no Kuroninja got his answer.

"That's AkaNinger, the red ranger of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger," Hana no Kuroninja said. "And since you've themed your team after the four seasons, Solar Kuroninja...it looks like AkaNinger will be the **_fall_** of your team."

"Quiet, the match is starting," Umi no Kuroninja interrupted.

Agemo appeared in the announcer's area, and he was ready to start the match.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN..." Agemo said, "THIS IS AN A-BLOCK MATCH!"

"INTRODUCING THE TWO TEAMS: FIRST, ON TEAM KURONINJA, THE LEGENDARY HOUOU SOLDIER..."

Houou Soldier introduced himself to the audience. Kuroninja and Lupin Yellow showed themselves as well.

"AND THEY HAVE BEEN TOGETHER SINCE JANUARY 2018...KURONINJA AND LUPIN YELLOW!"

A lot of people in the audience cheered, except for Anti-Kuroninja, who was watching with Shinken Green and X1 Mask. Shironinger preferred to watch the match in Team Anti-Kuroninja's room instead of sitting next to Anti-Kuroninja.

"AND ON THE OTHER SIDE...KURONINDRACON, DJ KURONINJA, AND THE LEADER, WHO HAS REQUESTED TO TELL YOU THAT HE IS NUMBER ONE...KURONINJA ICHIGO!"

Kuronindracon, DJ Kuroninja, and Kuroninja 1gou made their entrance. Kuronindracon had a white suit with red accents, and a shoulder pad on his right shoulder with a bright red spike sticking out of it. DJ Kuroninja had a black suit with purple accents, and he also wore headphones on his helmet. Kuroninja 1gou had a black suit with bright green and bright red accents, and he also had a bright red visor.

"I hope you know who you're dealing with, Kuroninja!" Kuroninja 1gou said. "Team C is going to win and prove that they're the best in the Multiverse, because I'm Kuroninja Ichigou, and Ichigou means **NUMBER ONE!"**

"3...2...1...GO!"


End file.
